


Voltron Minifics

by computedwings280



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I guess???, LDR, M/M, Team as Family, and i decided to compile them on here!, im writing minifics from prompts sent to me on tumblr!!, minifics, safeklance, we also got some broganes in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computedwings280/pseuds/computedwings280
Summary: a collection of minifics i'm writing based on prompts im getting in asks on tumblr. all safe work.





	1. One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> @weirdlyhuman said
> 
> keith and lance and the letter Q!! i lvoe your art btw its so amazing!!!

“This is Keith,” his voice stuttered as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say next, the background filled with the murmur of other conversations. “Leave a message after the tone.” 

 

_ Beeeeep. _

 

Lance frowned, pulling his phone away from his face. He held it above himself and studied the call screen for a moment before hitting the red button to end the call. No answer.. He dropped his arm, phone still clutched in his hand, to his side before pushing himself to sit up in his bed. No answer. Before his mind could jump to conclusions  _ (Who was he kidding it already had. Did he get in an accident? Did he just get tired of Lance finally?)  _ Lance held his phone up again to shoot him a text. 

 

Loverboy: hey!

Loverboy: i guess you’re busy?? call me back when you’re free!

Loverboy: <333

 

The thing was.. Keith  _ never _ missed their phone calls, and if he did he always let Lance know. They’ve been doing these calls for, shit, some time now. Long distance relationships weren’t always the ideal  _ (Lance can easily recall nights were they would video chat while Lance curled up into a ball and cried some, wanting nothing more than to be there in Keith’s arms and that went both ways.)  _ but they made it work. It was what they had and hard as it may be, they loved it.

 

..So, yeah, Lance was a bit freaked, but if he went off the handle over one missed call he’d feel like a dickbag. Still it didn’t stop the unpleasant thoughts from rolling in. Lance let out a loud groan, checking his phone again before getting out of bed to grab his laptop. It’s fine. What’s one missed call? Nothing. 

 

_ I can’t fight this feeling any longer.. _

 

It was scary how fast Lance jumped on his phone, not letting the song made ringtone continue playing as he answered the call. 

 

“Hey, hun,” Lance said a bit breathlessly. Keith’s light laughter spilled out through the speaker. 

 

“Hey.. Sorry I uh.. Left my phone on silent after painting and forgot to turn it back on when I was heading back,” he says and there’s some rustling in the background. Lance imagines he’s home and maybe putting a blanket around his shoulders like he often does. 

 

“How was your day? Oh, and you gotta send me progress shots of the new painting,” Lance said easily, sitting down in bed and pulling his laptop up on his crossed legs. 

 

“My day was alright.. Nothing too busy. Spent a lot of time in the studio. And I’ll have to take some pictures when I’m there again. Forgot this last time.” Lance smiled softly. He could listen to Keith talk about his day, well, all day. “How was your day?”

 

Lance grinned and launched into stories of all that happened. The study sesh with Hunk and Pidge, the phone call from his mom  _ (Seriously Keith she has been asking about you. You need to give her a call!) _ and the little mishap at the student store on campus. Keith was attentive and hummed along to Lance’s stories. Eventually, Lance trailed off. 

 

“Buut anyway! Do you want to rabbit a movie? Or maybe a few episodes of something?? We haven’t done that this week, and I heard Brotherhood is back on Netflix.” Lance clicked around his laptop as he asked Keith. He wasn’t fully expecting the hesitant answer he got. 

 

“Uhm.. Actually I dunno about that right now.” Lance frowned. 

 

“Oh!! Oh no no that’s fine. We can just talk- unless you want to go? I-” Keith cut him off. 

 

“Lance. Love, look it’s not that I was just..” He huffed a bit, pausing in his words. There was a knock at Lance’s door. 

 

“Shit sorry. Give me a sec. Someone at the door..?” Lance pushed his laptop aside and quickly padded over to the door, pressing his phone to his shoulder as he peered out. Lance froze. 

 

There stood Keith, phone still to his ear and his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and gave Lance a timid smile. 

 

“I was thinking we could watch it together.. In person?” Lance threw himself at his boyfriend, absolutely elated. 


	2. By the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to greyvolpe:  
> shiro and r !

They finally had a break.. Or more, Lance had lost it at the sight of the beach. It wasn’t quite like anything on Earth with its warm grey sand and crystal pink water, but it was something. Lance was excited and after a bit of discussion, they decided they had time for a break. Lance spared no time in rushing the others onto the grey shores, donning his swim trunks and a blinding smile. There was a bit of a sad look behind his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from leading Keith into the water, hand in hand. 

Shiro found a quiet spot on the sand, a bit away from the others but close enough to see them splash around. It was nice to see them having fun. While they liked to find time during missions and training to crack jokes and goof around, it was a nice reminder to Shiro that they really were still kids and it wasn’t all some self-preservation during particularly hard moments. They still had fun and played games on the beach. He was happy. With a small smile and a deep sigh he stretched his legs out, letting the pink water lap at his feet. He was still on edge, never fully relaxed at any moment. He was always looking for a way out. Looking for the best way to get the others safe. Always looking for any threat. Always feeling even slightly threatened. He tried to let his shoulders droop. No, he still felt off.

It wasn’t that the beach wasn’t secure, he personally saw to many perimeter checks and overlooked Pidge and Hunk’s work into if the beach was even safe for them to be this underdressed on. So, yes, the beach was safe, but that didn’t really calm him enough. It was just like the nightmares. He could never really shake it and it would cause anxiety to pool in his stomach and make him feel unbelievably sick. 

Scowling Shiro closed his eyes, focusing on his senses. He could feel the warm sand under him. He wiggled the fingers of his left hand, feeling the sand move around his hand, grainy and a bit unpleasant but still grounding. And then he focused on his bare feet, the cool water licking at his heels and ankles and occasionally brushing along his calves. It contrasted with the heat of the sand nicely. Next came smell. He took in a deep breath from his nose, holding it for a moment as he tried to pinpoint the smells. It wasn’t the same as the beaches on Earth, but it still had a salty sting to it. He let out a slow breath from his mouth, shoulders finally relaxing completely, hands propping him up from behind. 

He took a moment to blank out before focusing on the sounds, letting the creases between his eyebrows smooth down. There was the sound of the gentle waves crashing from time to time and lapping up at the sand. From time to time Shiro could hear an odd call of some animal, harmless. Finally there was the sound of the others. He could make out their loud laughs and the sounds of them stomping around in the shallow water. Allura let out a happy shriek and laughed as she called out to Lance. Coran called from somewhere on the sand, warning Allura to watch out. They were playing games. It was all safe..

Shiro felt like he was melting into the sand. He was relaxed. He was safe. His team was safe. Everything will be alright for now. 

He startled a bit when Keith gently called out for him. Shiro opened his eyes slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. Keith’s hair was wet in patches and his bangs were haphazardly pushed back. He was grinning and pointed behind him, back to the others. 

“Our teams are a bit uneven without you..” It was an invitation. Shiro smiled softly up at his brother and nodded. He got up, dusted himself off a bit and smiled wider at Keith. 

“Alright team let’s do this!” He shouted to the others. Pidge was balanced easily on Hunk’s shoulders and they all let out a whoop or two of excitement. 

Yeah.. Things will be good for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to greyvolpe:  
> klance + d (I love your writing!!! )
> 
>  
> 
> This one takes place during my fic i would follow you across time and space and is set roughly a few years before the happenings in it!

There wasn’t a whole lot of days when they got to wake up gradually. It was either blaring alarms, someone’s voice calling over the intercoms  _ (sometimes just an exhausted sounding Pidge calling them to get their asses out of bed.. Sometimes it was Allura’s clipped voice calling them out for drills for the second time, honestly what is taking you two so long. Do not make me come and get you personally)  _ or it was just that one of them was up and didn’t give the other too much time to have a lazy morning in bed. 

This day though? None of that applied. Of course Keith stirred around the time he typically woke up for his morning routine, a quick run often with Shiro before a shower and then breakfast, though today he didn’t push the sheets off enough to get out of bed. He remained curled up around Lance, nose pressed to the buzzed hair on the back of his neck. Keith kept his eyes closed as he shifted some, arm snaking more around Lance’s waist, pulling his husband just a tad closer to himself. There was a soft murmur from Lance though nothing else. Keith smiled softly, pressing his lips lightly to the back of Lance’s neck for a fleeting moment. 

It was nice to have a morning like this. The team was split for various reasons, Lance and Hunk off on a diplomatic mission on Foblara and Keith heading off to deal with some planning with the Blade. Keith had been back to the castle rather quickly, only pausing in his tasks to make a quick run for some items Lance was running low on. It was a simple meeting with the Blade, but one that had to be done back on one of their bases less prying eyes and prying ears grow partial to the words exchanged. Lance and Hunk took longer. The simple diplomatic mission, that was honestly a breeze for the two charismatic men, went awry. No Galra though there was an assassination attempt. Despite the work they’ve done, they hadn’t won the heart of all in the Universe just yet. Hunk was to head back with Allura soon, but Lance was in the pod for a few varga and they had no plans of sending him back just yet. With that mess relatively taken care of, Keith was more than happy to hold Lance close for now. 

Keith was pulled from his thoughts as Lance stirred a bit. Keith let go of him some so that Lance could roll over onto his back, eyes still shut and face mask flaking off a bit. Keith shifted to sit up some, getting a proper look at Lance. A strand of hair fell into his eyes and, in a smooth motion, Lance cracked his eyes open and brushed the strand back.

“Morning, Samurai,” Lance mumbled. His hand lingered, gently brushing along Keith’s cheek. 

“Mornin’, Love,” Keith drawled with a gentle hum. “Sleep well?”

“Mhmmmn.. Better than I do in that shitty pod.” Lance grumbled out the last bit and for added effect dropped his hand down to rub his own neck. 

“Maybe if you stopped throwing yourself at people you wouldn’t wind up in the pod so often,” Keith teased lightly. While Lance’s selflessness has saved their asses more than once and was something that Keith absolutely loved about Lance, it also was a site for concern. 

“Well maaaybe you should tell people to stop shooting at us,” Lance said, voice dripping with snark. His tongue poked out at Keith. “I wouldn’t have to save your asses either if you maybe watched out more.” He snuggled a bit more into the blankets before going to scratch at his chin. He paused, fingertips brushing the dry face mask. 

“Might wanna wash that off..” Keith idly commented, moving to lay back down. He lazily reached out to their nightstand to grab his holopad. The screen came to life and a picture of the team came up, Lance was holding the camera, face a bit too close and at the edge of the picture. His hand led back to clasp with Keith’s who was pulled into a tight embrace by Hunk. On the other side of Hunk, Pidge was grinning but also clearly trying to worm her way out, (She had complained about her long hair getting pulled during the hug and Hunk apologized profusely despite her insistence that “no really it’s fine!”) Allura had an arm partially thrown around them and Shiro and Coran were squeezed into the frame. Keith smiled softly at the photo and with a flick of the wrist, it was dismissed as the reports and agendas came up. His eyes flickered over to Lance as he sluggishly pulled himself out of bed. 

“We don’t have much to do today.. Want to go out or stay in today..?” Keith called out as Lance disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. 

“Go out!” There was the sound of a few bottles being knocked over, the tap running and a beat of silence before Lance slid out. Keith chuckled with an amused look.

“Baby, I’m taking you out on an amazing date today,” he purred, striking a bit of a pose and lidding his eyes some. Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, Loverboy, try beating the date I took you on last time.” Lance grinned. 

“You’re on.”


End file.
